Repetitions
by koa-chan
Summary: He makes her name sound so good no matter how many times he repeats it - and she likes it that way. She makes his name sound liked, and loved... and.. HUMAN, and he adores just how she does so. / Lloyd/Milly


**A/N: **Spreading the Lloyd/Milly love. :D

Just a plot bunny that came to me while in Oral-Communications class.

Yeah, I was like.. writing while listening to the teach. XD I'm weird like that.

* * *

**Repetitions

* * *

**

Over time, he'd grown a mannerism of repetition.

"Milly? Milly.. Milly--"

There was really no need for the bubbly eccentric man to call her name three times over, because with the first call, she'd recognized his voice already.

It was smooth yet lanky and so, so cheerful. She'll feel ashamed of herself if she didn't respond with a smile.

When she answers, "Yes, Lloyd?" without unecessary pleasantries and with enthusiasm despite her initial displease of the commitment she finds herself in-

He says once more, "Milly!" And then no greetings from the mad scientist and he'll go straight to the point. Of whatever eccentricity he would initiate. Lloyd didn't ever try to change himself. For her or for anyone.

A good thing - she's learned to accept him for who he is. And she's learned to give him credit by showing him a bit of who she is.

* * *

"Lloyd. Lloyd... Lloyd??"

Somehow she needed to repeat herself when she tries to disrupt him from his "hobby", which doesn't happen too often, because she sees his almost-obsession with his work.

He'll usually respond to her third call - which means she's doubting his sanity by that moment. 'Lloyd.' - that should mean 'Hey, look at me, or at least listen.'... 'Lloyd..' - that should mean 'Uh, am I disturbing you..? What're you doing..?' - and.. 'Lloyd?" - that must mean 'I should leave- oh wait.. uh, don't stick your head to close to that monitor, it looks scared.'

When he answers, "Yes Milly?" without an apology for ignoring her because he knows she understands-

She says once more, "Oh, uh, Lloyd." with a chuckle, sometimes a smirk - as if she wasn't sure if she really should be distracting him like this. But after an estimated (and observed) first five seconds of stammering, she talks straight and cheerful and with a point. Milly is a warm girl and she's very open.

A good thing. Lloyd didn't need curtsying maidens and blushing ladies, but someone who can summon ideas just as crazy as his, and can get him to reply and laugh out loud.

* * *

"Milly Ashford, my fiancee." she likes it when he introduces her that way, because he was so nonchalant, comfortable and he didn't sound too proud-and-arrogant of his human trophy, nor did he sound ashamed or humbling because of his ex-royal bethroted.

"Milly, dear.." when he explains something, he never sounded all-knowing yet she knows that he is.

"Milllyyyyyy~!" when he greets her it's like he's amused that she even came, which makes her raise an eyebrow. A feat - Lloyd is one of the very very few entities that can do that.

* * *

He makes her name sound so good no matter how many times he repeats it - and she likes it that way.

* * *

"My fiance. Yes, he's Earl Lloyd Asplund." he never hears displease or disappointment in being pushed into a bethrotal like this merely because of family reputation matters (which he knows is the truth), nor does he hear overwhelming pride because of his high position in society.

"Lloyd.." she says that in exasperation when he goes overboard, and very few people manage to even drop a hint of amusement when he does that - not even Cecille, or Suzaku, or Schneizel. Well.. he doubts they're amused.

"L-Lloyd..?" sometimes he hears her stammer over that single-syllable name, and that's when he kids her that he'll make her a Knightmare Frame.. or something else just equally jaw-dropping.

* * *

She makes his name sound liked, and loved... and.. HUMAN, and he adores just how she does so.

* * *

Lately they're both been fond of repetitions - and somewhat, somewhen in the course of their relationship, they were moments they were sure they didn't mind if it was on infinite loop.

**.FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: **Done! Review..?

* * *


End file.
